


No Need For Heroes

by TheMoonDweller



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low
Genre: Gore, It is mostly going to be cal and ash, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Superhero!AU, feminine calum, like I tagged it like that but, tw: PTSD, tw: abuse, tw: death, tw: depression, tw: panic attack, well kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoonDweller/pseuds/TheMoonDweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am not a maiden in need of protecting!"</p><p>  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>  Calum has many problems that at this point a lot of people would have needed more help.<br/>He has two medical problems and has pill bottles scattered around the house.<br/>He is still getting over his shitty childhood with help of his two best friends (One of which is a cat)<br/>Oh and also he is the son of a local villain named Pride.</p><p>  Then the boys showed up and added severn more problems to his list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What?! No, this wasn’t suppose to happen! You should all be dead!” The man in a suite looked as if he might fall off his throne. The men in front of him laughed. 

Did he really think they could be defeated that easily?

After a few moments, the man seemed to collect himself. Settle into his usual regal position. 

He can get through this. He is Pride after all. Everything must be perfect for him or it isn’t good enough for him to even look at.

He adjusted the golden masquerade mask that rested on his face. The men were saying something but he was completely ignoring them. Why should he listen to someone lower than him. 

He cleared his throat and smiled.

“Well then gentlemen, I guess that it seems this plan was not my best. I guess I will be on my way.” The man, Pride, reached for a button on his throne. Just as his fingers brushed against it, his hands were thrown back.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” One said. He was the one holding Pride’s hands back. 

What was his name, Robert? Rufus?

“Rian, his name is Rian.” One of the two hooded ones said. Pride never really understood why any of them still use masks and hoods, everyone knows who they really are. Had for awhile now.

He guessed that this one was Jack. Which means the other hooded one next to him is Alex. Never separate. 

How disgusting.

“Hey, I heard that!” Jack huffed. Pride forgot that Jack could do that for a moment. Pride smirked but before he could open his mouth Zack, the last one, interrupted him.

 

“Let’s get back on track guys.” He nodded to Jack. Jack huffed again, shuffling closer to Alex.

 

“Now usually we would do a big speech or something but to be honest I can’t be bothered with you. We have already had too much trouble from you.” Rian said, looking round at the rubble around them. “Let’s get this over with.” 

Pride was about to ask what they had planned when he felt the slight weight on his face lift. He tried to pull at his wrists but it was no use. 

They had unmasked him.

He flinched at the sound of the gold hitting the floor.

Then it was like everything was in slow motion. There was a gentle click. Pride flushed red with anger before he remembered something. With one last smirk, Pride kicked his leg back. 

Jack read his thoughts but before he could warn everyone,  
the heroes dropped down. 

The floor was dropping fast, like a elevator with no brakes. 

Zack acted fast, grabbing them all. He focused on moving back to the room above them. 

Within half a second they were all back. 

Jack wobbled a bit before Alex grabbed him. Jack rubbed his head before turning to Zack.

“I don’t care how many times we do that, I am never getting used to it.” He shook his head. He stepped closer to Alex, flinching when he heard him gasp. “What?”

“He’s gone.” Alex was staring straight at the throne Pride had previously sat upon. Now it has completely vacant, apart from the mask that rested on one of the arms of it.

“Fu-” Jack was interrupted by a familiar australian accent.

“Don’t you swear Barakat!” The heroes turned to see the other part of their group. 

“Nice to see you finally arrived. Is everyone safe?” Alex said walking up to them.

The one with the red hair nodded.

“All them are safe away from here. Did you get him?” They all seemed a lot more cleaner and have a lot less scrapes then the older ones. 

Rian sighed and shook his head.

“No, he got away. Pulled the ol’ falling ground trick. We do have something though.” He tilted his head towards Alex. 

Alex pulled out a small black stick.

“I took his picture and the computer is running it through its databases now. If there's anything on this guy, we'll know pretty soon.” Everyone nodded at him, moving toward each other. A few of them sighed, others shook their heads. 

They hadn’t lost. Minimal casualties and no one had died. They had saved people.

But it didn’t feel like a win. They didn’t catch the bad guy. Pride was still out there somewhere. Probably planning his next move.

At least now they had something to go on. Hopefully something will come up.

“Well shall we go back to the base and see what the computer can come with.” No one was quite sure who had said it. No one really cared. All too caught up in their thoughts to notice.

They returned to the base and not a word was said.

///////////////////////////////////////////////

“We’re going to get some pizza, see you in a bit.” Jack said, pecking Alex’s cheek before leaving the room. A few of the others left, leaving only two people left in the room.

“Hey Michael, want to get started on looking on what the computer has found?” Alex asked the red haired boy. 

“Yeah sure. Want a beer before we start?” Michael replied, already reaching for the fridge. Alex nodded, eyes never leaving the screens. 

Michael placed the drink in front of Alex before taking the seat next to him.

Sounds of clicking and keys being tapped filled the silenced between the boys. To caught up in the files that had come up to speak.

It was a few minutes before Michael tapped Alex’s shoulder to get his attention.

Alex’s eyes left moved to the screen that Michael was pointing at. 

It was a picture of Pride. Or should they say Edward Mcguire.

It was a mugshot of him. According to the writing underneath, he had been arrested for evidence proving he may had been a leader of a gang. But he was released later on. Apparently there wasn’t enough evidence to prove he actually did. He has reported a few more times but nothing was ever done. 

As they searched his name, more and more came up. 

He was originally from London, born to quite a rich family. After his parents got arrested for running a drug empire when his was twenty, he moved to America. After that their was a few more things like hospital records and of course, his police records.

Then their was something that didn’t quite fit in with the other things. 

“Is that a...” Alex was shocked speechless. Michael didn’t say anything, just continued reading it. He even had it scanned to check if it’s real. 

“Call the Zack, tell him to get them here. Now.” Michael said while searching for information. 

They couldn’t believe it. It seemed impossible. Well, not impossible, more improbable.

Within moments the rest of them appeared in the living room area. Michael and Alex entered the room, shock still covering their faces. They sat themselves on the sofas, glancing at each other before turning to the rest of them. 

“Sorry we took so long, Luke and Rian were arguing about where we should get the pizza. Why did you need us?” Jack said after flopping down next to Alex. 

Alex blanked him, picking up a remote and pressing a button to show what they had found. 

“So why are you showing us a picture of a boy? Was this the problem? You found someone else to replace me?” Jack joked to Alex. Alex rolled his eyes in reply, sighing softly.

“No, its because this.” He changed to some information on Mr Mcguire.

“Again, what do you mean? Who is this Edward Mcguire and why should we care?” Michael and Alex said nothing in reply to Calum’s question. Just changed it one more time.

It was of a certificate.

A birth certificate. With Edward Mcguire as one of legal guardians.

“Is that who I think it is?” Ashton whispered. Everyone nodded. For the second time that day no one spoke.

But now for a completely different reason.

Pride had a son. Which meant they might have an advantage.


	2. 1.

1.  
Calum Hood  
“Calum! Where are you? You got another package!” The sound of Arthur’s voice rung through my small flat.  
I raised my head from my work, waking up slightly. Adjusting my glasses I realised I must have been falling asleep while going through some stuff. It was an older work, with a few rips here and there. Otherwise, it's in really good condition.  
“Ah yes bring it into the office.” Shouted back to him. I heard the thudding of footstep before the office door swung open, revealing my grinning best friend. He had a cup of coffee in one hand and a small package in the other.  
Taking a few steps inside, he chucked the box at me. I grabbed it mid air, relieved that it didn’t fall.  
“So it’s too small to be a book, so I have no idea what you could have bought.” He said as sat down on the one chair that didn’t have any books on top of it. I ignore his comment as I attempt to remove all the tape covering it. After two minute of struggling with it, I eventually use a pair of scissors to remove it.  
“It’s a new collar for Keagan. The other one fell apart, again. So hopefully now he won’t destroy this one.” I sighed. He had gone through two this year and I still have no idea how he does it.  
Once I placed the collar on my desk, I opened one of the draws and pulled a bag of cat treats. I gently shook it seconds before a small black cat leapt onto my lap.  
Keagan looked up at me expectantly. I slyly grabbed the collar whilst feeding him. Once he was distracted a pulled onto him.  
He immediately started pawing at it but I moved his paw away.  
“No, you have to keep it on in case you get lost or something happens to me. It’s for your own good.” I stroked his soft fur whilst he gave what can only be describe as a death stare. He jumped down from my lap but not before digging his claws into my legs for a moment.  
“I still can’t believe you talk to your cat.” Arthur rolled his eyes. “I mean, he is not going to reply. He probably doesn’t understand you. Talking to him isn’t going to stop him stopping doing anything.”  
“You’re just jealous that I have another friend apart from you.” I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. He did the same back before standing up, drinking the last of his coffee and chucking the cup into the bin across the room.  
“Well I have to go to work, I’m working a late shift so I will call you later.” Walked over and gave me a quick hug. As I pulled away I wagged my finger at him.  
“Remember, if I don’t pick up the third time, try the home phone and if I don’t pick up again-” He interrupted me with a wave of his hand.  
“I know, haul ass back home. I know. Hell, the head nurse knows at this point. And before you add anything else, yes I remember the last bit of your speech. You repeat every damn day.” He ranted as he walked out the door. I shrugged my shoulders.  
“Its for the day you forget!” I call out just before I hear the front door slam shut.  
I stretch out in my chair, debating the thought of having a nap. Eventually I decided that if I made a alarm, I can have a small nap before taking my meds and getting back to work.  
I get up, grabbing my walking stick to make walking less of a pain. Today had been a bad back day.  
Joy.  
I walk to my bedroom, careful to avoid the black fluff ball when I fall onto my bed. I don’t even change into more comfortable clothes, just put a alarms on, took off my glasses and snuggle under the duvets.  
The last thing I remember is Keagan’s blue slowly closing as he went to sleep before I into fell into a dreamless slumber.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
I awoke to aggressive beeping coming my phone and the weight of my cat on my chest. I moved him off and turned off my alarm, checking my notifications on social media.  
A people asking for another book review on tumblr, a new hashtag on twitter was trending and a few people had tagged me in things on Facebook. Mainly Arthur tagging me in cat videos saying that I am going to be a crazy cat lady one day.  
Arthur had also sent a message saying he is buying us Chinese take out.  
I sent a short reply of “Great.” before getting out of bed. I put my glasses back on, glad to see the world in less of a blur.  
Grabbing my cane, I walk to the kitchen, deciding to get a drink before taking my pills. Keagan followed me, probably hoping to get some food before dinner. I grabbed a glass but as I was pouring water into it, I heard a faint thump.  
Usually I would have blamed it on the cat, but I could feel him leaning on my leg.  
Was someone in my house?  
After I heard gentle whispers, I knew I had my answers.  
More questions came flooding in but I managed to block them out; Instead I have to act.  
I couldn’t reach either of my phones without alerting them of my presence. I couldn’t do anything without letting them know I was here.  
I had guessed that their were more than a couple of people here. The whispers came from several voices. Fighting is out the question  
There was only one thing I knew I could do; Leave a sign for Arthur.  
I grab a random cooking from the counter and pick up a pen left on the counter. I quickly write a note before stepping away slowly.  
I nudge my cat slightly with my foot, hoping to get him to move away.  
He must have understood my request as he moved out of the kitchen.  
Now I just had to wait.  
What I was waiting for exactly I had no idea.  
Them to leave.  
Them to attack.  
I straightened my back out. I held my stick closer.  
Then, the whispering stopped.  
I’m not talking about they stopped talking. No, it was like they had just been badly cut from a video.  
I was unsure whether I should be concerned or relieved. I didn’t move from my position for a solid two minutes and twenty four seconds. I counted each second before moving.  
I relaxed my body, letting myself lean on my cane again. I went back to getting some water, chugging half of it down to relieve the dryness that had settled in my mouth.  
I let a large breath out, calming myself down. It was probably nothing. I will have to check the side effects of the medication.  
I took a few more seconds to recollect my thoughts. I tried to remember what I had previously needed to do before the freak out.  
First, pills. I remembered leaving some in the living room this morning. Half way down the hall I spotted something out of place.  
I had a wall of sticky notes to remind me to do things. Just simple, boring things like calling people and buying things.  
One of the notes didn’t fit in. Instead of my usual neat writing with black ink, this one was messy and red. As I made my way closer to it, it just got weirder. There was only two words on it, instead of my long explanation of things.  
‘Turn around’.  
If I didn’t know any better, I would have thought this was the beginning of a horror movie. Not even a good one, like a straight to dvd one.  
Shaking my head, I ripped the note off the wall.  
Arthur probably set this up. Bastard.  
I scrunched the paper into a ball, throwing it in the general direction of the bin.  
And then I heard it. Or rather, him.  
“Ow!” A voice said from behind me. I didn’t have a lot of time to process anything as I turned around.  
There were four men, or maybe it was five. I can’t remember because as soon as I saw them, one sprayed me with something.  
I felt dizzy. My legs collapsed and I fell to the floor. I don’t know if anyone caught me. I felt the cold wood floor and someone’s hand on my arm.  
The last thought I had on my mind was before passing out was “Shit, I forgot my med-”  
And then, black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, been really fucking busy. Luckily I have the next chapter already finished so you only have to wait a few days. Hope you haven't given up on me!
> 
> -Sammy


	3. 2.

Calum Hood.  
When I opened my eyes, I saw a blur of colours. Well more like a brown, white, and black blobs in somewhere that was definitely not in my flat.   
I tried to adjust my sight, squinting to see stuff. But alas, nothing happened.

Perks of having shitty eyesight.

I tried to reach up to rub my eyes only to find myself restrained.

I was confused for a few seconds before it hit me

The people in my house.  
They fucking kidnapped me.

I let out a growl of frustration as I tugged at whatever was on my arms.

I took a moment to realise that most people would have probably started screaming or crying at this point. I shrugged it off as something to do with whatever they used to make me pass out.

I started to rock around more, creating a lot of noise. 

Someone must have heard the creaking and screeching of the chair moving as a few moments later, I heard the door unlock.

Why the fuck would they lock a door while I was restrained?

As someone walked in, whatever they had sprayed me with finished wearing off. Then I started to feel the affects of not having my medication. 

“Ah, you’re awake. I have a few things for you.” The persons booming voice said. It seemed to ring slightly, causing the start of a headache. I tried to move more, but my back started to ache. “There is no point in moving, your restraints are strong enough to keep people with super strength in. Let me help you.” The person was closer to me now. They removed my restraints from my arms and sat down on what I guessed were chairs. 

As I stretched my arms I noticed a few familiar items in front of me. I grabbed what I definitely knew were my glasses and put them on, glad to finally be able to see clearly. I raised a brow once I realised who was in front of me.

“Please tell you’re not who I think you are?” I moaned, rubbing my hands against my face.  
He grinned at me before he spoke.  
“If you’re thinking of Aksakov then you are correct.” He sounded to happy, his tone almost teasing. If looks could kill he would have been shaking hands with the devil at that moment.  
“And you must be Thomas Mcguire, correct?”

As the last word left his mouth it was like I had been taken back in time. Nobody had called me by that for a long time. Not since my teenage years.   
]It reminded me of my home, my mum, my dad. Everything I had tried to forget was coming back to me way too fast.

I grit my teeth as I turned to look him straight in the eyes.

“That is not my name.” I forced the words out and made my muscles relax. I leant back on my chair, still staring at him. “I’m Calum Hood.”

He laughed and shook his head. His laugh seemed to make the floor rumble it was so loud. Obnoxiously loud. 

He slapped the table twice and wiped fake tears from his eyes.

“Now tell me “Calum Hood”,” He held his fingers to make quotation marks,” Why I don’t believe that for a second.”

The death glare from before made a comeback. I wished that I could be more physically angry, like get up and make myself look intimidating. But being scary is to tiring and I am already exhausted.

“It is my name, you can look it up. My mum gave it to me when I was a baby and I have been going by it since.” I shut my eyes, wishing that I didn’t have to do this spiel. “The person you must be looking for must just look scarily similar to me. Sorry to disappoint.” 

He didn’t reply to me. Instead before he could get a single word in the door opened.

I heard deep voices, one of them being Aksakov. The other was unfamiliar to me.  
I didn’t catch any words as I felt myself slipping into sleep. 

I tried to keep myself awake but I was so tired. My eyelids wouldn’t stay open. I knew I had taken my medication to la-

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Hey Cal? Cally Bear? Could you wake up please.” I heard a familiar voice float into my dreams. “Calum? Wake up.” Hands started to push and shake me as the voice got louder and clearer.  
“CALUM HOOD WAKE THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW!”

I sat bolt upright, my eyes snapping open. I immediately regretted getting up that fast. Someone gently guided me back down to what felt like sofa as I whimpered in pain.  
I turned to look at the person who had helped me.

“Arthur?” I whispered. I didn’t understand why he was here, he should be at work.

“Hey Cal. Do you know where you are?” Arthur asked in a soft voice. I gently shook my head in reply. “Do you remember what happened before you fell asleep?”

I lay thinking for a moment when I remembered what had happened.

“I was taken from the house. Then when I woke up a guy asked me questions, he was kinda a dick.” I thought I heard someone start to grumble but it was quickly cut off. “And then I fell asleep, I took my medication to late.”

“Not only that, they didn’t give you anything for your back.” He said, sounding like he was trying to keep his anger in.

“Arthur, why are you here?” I started to wiggle around into a comfortable sitting position. Arthur put a cushion behind my back and mumbled murmured something before looking up at me.

“After you fell asleep, you fell off the chair and hit your head. Two of them were at your house when I arrived and they tried to question me too. That was when you passed out. The ones with me got the call and I begged them to let me go to you. Not sure how I did it, maybe it was the puppy face.” He giggled whilst pulling something from behind him. “So, I made them let me get you some things as I don’t know how long they are going to keep you here.” He passed over my old bag. He gave me a knowing look as I took it off him.   
This bag so many memories but that was not the time nor the place for that.

I checked what was inside of it, making sure nothing had been broken or he had forgotten something. I kept on rummaging through all my clothes, pill bottles, makeup (something I had been meaning to start doing again) and wash stuff. But something was still missing.

Another bag was dumped on my lap.  
I opened it up to find exactly what I was looking for. Books.

“How many?” I said, picking the first on up.

“Four, I think?” Arthur said with a smile. I nodded as I searched through the covers.

“As much we loved watching you go through all your stuff, we would like to continue to ask questions.” A man came around from the behind the sofa. I raised a brow at this new person.

“And who are you?” I put my stuff down as he sat on the seat across from me. He smiled, causing his face to reveal deep dimples.  
“I’m Ashton but you probably know me as Fable.” ‘Ashton’ said in a kind of calming voice. I recalled seeing him on the tv and social media a few times. 

And he was already acting a lot more nicer than Aksakov.

“Well Ashton I’m sorry to tell you that Calum won’t be able to answer your questions for a little while.” Arthur narrowed his eyes at Ashton as he spoke. “He has just woken up after basically passing out, he is probably not in his right mind.”

Ashton opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

“I think I will be fine to answer a few questions, mother.” I teased Arthur. “I have taken my pills and you can stay in the room for the whole thing.”  
After I finished, Arthur looked to be having an internal debate with himself.

At this moment Ashton piped up.  
“Some of things we will be talking about is confidential. I’m not sure what Arthur here knows but-”

“Arthur knows my whole past. Anything you’ll be talking about he probably knows already.” My face went completely emotionless. Arthur knew things that aren’t on any records.  
Arthur put his hand on my knee, causing me to meet his grey-blue eyes.

“Are you sure you’re okay to do this?” He whispered to me. I nodded, giving him a smile for reassurance. Ashton took our little talk as conformation.

“Okay lets start.” He picked up tablet from the seat next to him. “Are you name Thomas Mcguire?” I shook my head. 

“I am Calum Hood.” I stated clearly. Ashton furrowed his brows.

“If you are not Thomas Mcguire, how come your face matches his and everyone you come in contact with regularly says that this,” He shows a me a picture of myself from when I was 17. “Is you?” 

I took a deep breath, trying to figure out what to say next. I bit my lip, contemplating whether I should speak the truth or not.

“To state the obvious its because Cally here is technically Thomas. Well, actually that who he was born as.” Another voice came from the door behind me. I turned to see a guy standing with a laptop in the doorway. He was slumped a little, causing his poppy red hair to fall onto his face.

“How the fuck did you know that?”


	4. Chapter 4

3.  
Calum Hood  
The red haired man didn’t reply to me straight away. He just smirked and sat next to Ashton. None of us spoke for a while, all eyes focused on the new person. Once he said settled himself and went back to looking at the laptop he spoke.

“Well you see ‘Calum’” He made air quotes as he spoke. “I decided to dig a little more and do a facial recognition. I found out that ‘Calum Hood’ appeared five years ago. You know what else I found out happened five years?” 

I knew it wasn’t a question. There's only one person in the room who doesn’t know what happened when I was 18. And by his smug face I guessed he wasn’t going to be sensitive about it.

“Thomas Mcguire was declared dead.” I’m not a very violent person but at that moment I wanted to punch him right in his pretty face so hard his hair dye comes out. “And that’s not the end of it. I eventually found that he had been put through a witness protection program. Which explains where all this ‘Calum hood’ shit came from.”

Ashton elbow the red haired boy. Ashton seemed confused by this new information and maybe a little upset. 

“Michael why do you have to be so insensitive all the damn time.” He said quietly and letting a deep breath out. He looked up at me with a tired face. “I apologise for him. He doesn’t get that some things should be spoken with care. Are you still okay with continuing this?”

Took a few deep breaths and closed my eyes. I tried to think of happier things like flowers and Keagan. It took a few attempts before I was able to speak without wanting to bring out the scary-calm voice. 

“Thank you, Ashton. I’ll be fine as long as he actually calls me by my chosen name and doesn’t vomit out private information- which I don’t want to know how he found. Please continue.” When I opened my eyes anger bubbled up but I didn’t let too much spill out. Now was not the time for arguing, it was the time for answering.

“I am going to be honest with you Calum,” Ashton still looked confused and a little unsure. “I need to know this information soon. I was hoping that I would be able to get enough through these questions but I now see this far more complicated than I thought.”

I could see this was going somewhere that I may not want to go. However, this boy needed my help. So I let him continue.

“You may know we have a mind reader on the team. I believe using him may speed up the process and I know some of us-” Ashton threw a glare at Michael “- would not believe you if it’s not on records or coming from a trustable person.”

I was strangely not shocked by his implied request.Of course they wouldn’t trust me- I wouldn’t trust me in there situation. No, I was not shocked. Instead, I was scared. I already had doctor’s rooting around my head for a solution, how was this any different. My fear was little but distracting. My anger had lessened, leaving a bad taste on my tongue.

“It seems a little intrusive, can’t we just continue the questioning?” Arthur asked, he sounded very unsure of himself. Ashton ran a hand through his hair, not meeting either of our eyes.

“Normally, I- we- would prefer to do it that way. However you must understand that we have good reason to be wary. And I promise that Jack won’t be harsh, maybe joke around a bit but we can set him straight if you want him to be.” After Ashton had finished Michael mumbled something that sounded like ‘Jack couldn’t be straight even if he tried’ but everyone in the room ignored him.”I’ll make sure you don’t get hurt.”

I wanted to tell him that it was useless. That no matter what if he went looking through my brain I would get hurt. But at the same time…

“I’ll do it.” It was barely a whisper. Arthur’s head whipped to face mine.

“Cal, are you sure about this? I mean you’re still in recovery and what if you have a…” I cut him off with a small smile.

“It’ll help people, right? I haven’t been able to do that before. It’s okay if I get hurt, it would have happened eventually.” I tried to reassure him but he still seemed uneasy. “Anyway, it’s my brain so it’s my choice.”  
He nodded gently, with only a slight hesitation. 

Ashton stood up, with Michael quickly copying, and walked towards the door. Once he unlocked and opened it, he made a small gesture with his hand. 

“Michael will lead the way, I’ll have Jack come in a little bit, I just have to have a chat with the others first.” We stood and walked out but before I could go he continued. “You’ll be alright, Arthur and I will make sure you’re okay.”

And although most of my muscles were tense and my brain was freaking out a little, a small part of me relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it has been awhile. I'm sorry I went on such a long disappearance. "Oh poor author got sad boo hoo" not going to do that, nope not today bitches. I am still not feeling grand. If anything, I have maybe improved by like 5%-10% meaning I am functioning. But that also means that I am at the point were I want to make other people feel better and I know that some of you really love this story. I am not really heavily into 5sos like I used to be and after this is complete I am probably going to take it down so I can turn it into something with original characters. But I want you guys to know what happens. I want to tell you how they all get to together and how they all improve as people. I want to tell you what happened to Calum that made him like this (which is probably going to happen next chapter). I want to tell the other guys backgrounds and why they have powers. And most of all, I want to tell you the end. This story is really nice to write. I have loved superheroes my whole life and making my own band of them is so much fun. So this is not going to be the end, it's just going to be awhile. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, sidenote: I WAS NOT SAD THE WHOLE TIME I WAS NOT UPDATING, PART OF IT WAS THAT I WAS HELLA BUSY WITH COURSEWORK AND THEN EVERYTHING OUTSIDE AND I WAS REALLY FUCKING TIRED. LOVE YOU GUYS.


End file.
